A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to conversation recording with real-time notification for users of communication terminals. More particularly, the invention relates to recording of conversations between users of communication terminals, such as telephones, and providing a real-time notification to at least the second party in the conversation that they are being recorded, for legal reasons.
B. Description of Related Art
Often, when parties are having an active telephone conversation, one party will wish to make a record of some item of information being discussed. However, the one party may be without a writing instrument and paper to record the information, or they may be unable to write because they are moving about. In the past, this situation usually required the telling party (the party conveying the information) to call back and leave a voicemail message or a message on an answering machine. Alternatively, the telling party could also compose an e-mail message or a text message containing the information. These steps can sometime be very problematic to the parties. Thus, it would be useful to be able to make an audio recording of the conversation for later playback, thereby eliminating the above-described issues.
Many communication terminals cannot make an audio recording of a conversation but could initiate a network service to do so. However, such network services do not interwork with communication terminals in real-time to provide the parties with audible or electronic notifications that they are being recorded.
Additionally, some devices can record a conversation, but they do not reside in the communication terminals and interwork with communication terminals in real-time to provide the telling party with an audible or electronic notification that they are being recorded.